Smooth Criminal
by Bruna Caldas
Summary: Em um mundo onde informações custam o preço pagado por dezenas de vidas, o maior perigo existente era o de se apaixonar.
1. Killed by love

_**- Historia sem fins lucrativos.**__**  
**__**- Créditos da capa: **__**  
**__**- Personagens e seus respectivos direitos autorais pertencem a fox.**____**  
**__**- Infelizmente glee não me pertence pois do contrario teriamos visto a sex tape Brittana.**_

**Smooth Criminal**

**Bruna S. Caldas**

**#Prólogo – Parte 1: '' Morto pelo amor ''**

_''As he came into the window_  
_It was the sound of a crescendo_  
_He came into her apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet''_

O céu enegrecido cuspia feixes de luz com violência sobre a planície deserta, o vento uivava ferozmente por entre as colinas mais distantes batendo com uma tonicidade quase ensurdecedora sobre as pedras encharcadas pela chuva que desaguava torrencialmente. Os raios solares ainda não havia se atrevido a tentar vencer o sufoco gerado pelas pesadas nuvens que tomavam o céu, o fim da madrugada estava próximo, mas a nebulosa tempestade não mostrava o menor indicio de que acabaria tão cedo. Toda aquela ferocidade que tomava a atmosfera naquele momento recaia em diversos pontos do estado de Ohio. Em principio parecia apenas mais uma chuva de final de inverno que sempre alagavam as manhas de janeiro, porém nesta madrugada em especial o céu parecia mais selvagem, indomável, como se a natureza estivesse alertando sobre o perigo que inundava as vielas da cidade de Lima naquele amanhecer.

Em meio à densa escuridão das lamacentas estradas ao redor da cidade um carro solitário em alta velocidade cortava as gotas caídas do céu com uma ferocidade maior do que a tempestade conseguia transpassar em toda sua cólera, a silhueta de um casal podia ser distinguida à medida que o brilho vindo dos relâmpagos iluminava precariamente partes do interior do veiculo. A placa que marcava os limites de entrada na cidade podia ser observada por entre os arbustos displicentes que se agitavam intensamente com o forte vento, os dizeres ''_Sejam bem vindos_'' pareciam demasiadamente irônicos se fossem analisadas a cercar das circunstâncias que traziam à misteriosa dupla a cidade sob tamanho temporal.

Um homem de traços latinos se encontrava ao volante, as marcas em seu rosto deixavam evidentes as horas de sono perdidas da mesma forma que seu corpo levemente trêmulo denunciava o excesso de cafeína em sua corrente sanguínea. Mas inexplicavelmente apesar do cansaço seus músculos tencionavam cada vez mais conforme seus instintos lhe alertavam sobre o embate eminente, uma constante corrente de adrenalina tornava esse fato possível visto que estar alerta naquele momento era o que garantia a estabilidade da frágil linha entre a vida e a morte. Seus olhos negros pareciam não ter dificuldade em visualizar em meio à escuridão submersa nas gotas de chuva, pois mesmo que os para-brisas trabalhassem em seu ritmo máximo tentando expulsar a água apenas imagens distorcidas apareciam por entre o vidro encharcado. O homem que os fintava com astucia não parecia nem um pouco temeroso mesmo sendo capaz de enxergar o perigo que os perseguia de forma tão insaciável.

A mulher ao seu lado também permanecia sob alerta constante mesmo que suas feições pálidas entregassem que ela havia perdido bastante sangue nas horas anteriores. Um som de choro abafado pode ser ouvido pelo casal que simplesmente não pode deixar de trocar um sorriso displicente mesmo que as circunstâncias não permitissem brechas para tais atos. Havia uma terceira passageira no banco de trás que ate o momento se encontrava em um sono profundo mesmo que os nítidos trovões do lado de fora produzissem ruídos assustadores.

A mulher no banco do passageiro agarrou o pequeno corpo por entre suas mãos o trazendo para o aconchego de seus braços, o recém-nascido agora lhe fintava com aqueles enormes e belos olhos negros tão exageradamente idênticos aos do homem ao seu lado. A pequena criança parou de chorar quase de forma instantânea no momento em que pode distinguir aquele cheiro familiar proveniente da pessoa que havia lhe trazido ao mundo.

A aliança que trazia em sua mão esquerda pareceu brilhar com mais afinco quando sentiu o toque preciso de seu companheiro a segurando por entre seus dedos agora entrelaçados. Seu ritmo cardíaco desacelerou assim como sua respiração destacando claramente o efeito calmante que um toque tão simples como aquele conseguia surtir sobre seu corpo. A chama da esperança reacendeu em seu peito no momento em que conseguiu visualizar que o seu destino estava cada vez mais próximo, estavam perto de um lugar o qual os manteria seguros tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse pensar em uma forma de consertar tamanha bagunça onde haviam sido envolvidos. Mas da mesma forma que o calor da esperança a envolveu o baque violento que se propagou quando o tão conhecido barulho de tiro preencheu o ar fez com que o medo a envenenasse por completo.

Seus olhos castanhos rapidamente procuraram o conforto do par ao seu lado de forma quase desesperada, pois sabia o fim que aquela perseguição resultaria, porém o homem ao seu lado fez questão de destacar quando conseguiu tomar o controle do carro novamente que jamais se renderiam sem uma ultima luta.

O metal da roda traseira exposta se arrastava contra o asfalto, que mesmo molhado não evitava que faíscas se acendessem devido ao atrito, um dos pneus traseiros havia sido atingido pelo impacto da bala vinda do carro negro que agora os seguia de uma distancia perigosamente curta. Com uma enorme dificuldade o veiculo conseguiu completar a curva seguinte antes que outro tiro pudesse ser escutado em meio aos fortes trovões, por pouco o outro pneu não ficou avariado visto que felizmente o tiro acabou acertando o muro no fim da rua.

A chuva não havia diminuído de intensidade em momento algum e isso finalmente começou a ser tornar algo favorável para o casal, não houve mais disparos uma vez que rapidamente o homem conseguiu despistar seus perseguidores com uma manobra inteligente entrando em uma curva fechada de mão dupla. Menos de dez minutos depois eles finalmente conseguiram passar pela ultima ruela próxima a um beco que os levaria diretamente a área onde poderiam obter algum abrigo, porém o movimento seguinte sobre eles não pode ser evitado.

O veiculo onde o casal estava ainda tentou inutilmente seguir caminho contrario assim que avistou a eminente armadilha que haviam caído. Mas já era tarde, estavam completamente cercados por três carros de modelo baixo e vidros efetivamente brindados.

'' _Por deus Juan, o que faremos?'' _Geralmente sua voz era determinada, carregada de rouquidão graças ao seu sotaque hispânico acompanhado de um tom inegavelmente sexual, mas naquele momento o mais simples sussurro necessitava de um esforço praticamente sobre-humano para conseguir romper de sua garganta obstruída pelo medo. Todo o seu treinamento de elite para resistir as mais hostis situações não a haviam preparado para o momento que veria as duas únicas pessoas que realmente amava diante da morte iminente.

''_Estamos encurralados! Mas eu sei que ainda existe uma saída, sempre existe uma!'' _Seu rosto se encontrava impassível, como se ele estivesse batalhando contra seus próprios princípios para manter os objetivos que o tinha movido ate ali sobre prioridade. Seus traços refletiam a certeza de um confronto do qual não poderiam fugir, mas sem nenhum momento deixar de ser acolhedor aos olhos da mulher ao seu lado, aquelas íris castanhas repletas de amor conseguiam arrancar qualquer duvida remanescente em seu coração sobre as medidas insanas que tomaria a seguir. A menina em seu colo também lhe fintava curiosamente quase que de forma julgadora de maneira tão centrada ao qual chegava a parecer que a recém-nascida sabia bem a ação que se sucederia por sua parte. Mas não havia nada a ser feito para impedir sua decisão, estava claro que aquele homem faria o impossível se necessário para protegê-las não importando se para isso teria de sacrificar sua própria vida.

'' _Eu apenas quero que saiba o quanto eu te amo, desde o primeiro minuto que te vi, mesmo que ele tenha sido com você apontando uma arma para minha cabeça. '' _Ela lhe fintou incrédula assim que sentiu o peso de suas palavras formando claramente uma despedida, doía saber por quais motivos ele as estavam proclamando, mas de forma alguma conseguiu conter o tímido sorrido que cintilou em seus lábios cobertos de pesar.

'' _Não, eu sei o que você quer fazer, eu não posso deixar você se entregar! É puro suicídio!''_

'' _Você sabe que as consequências serão piores se descobrirem que você ainda esta viva, ainda temos essa chance de não só completar a missão como também salvar vocês duas. ''_

'' _Eu não consigo fazer isso sem você, somos um time, ainda podemos lutar! '' _Suas palavras não conseguiram surtir o efeito esperado visto que o homem já tinha tomado sua decisão final, ele a fintou com ternura tentando sobressaltar que não se importava com seu fim com tanto que elas permanecessem vivas. Sua mão agarrou a da Latina no banco ao seu lado deixando o medalhão dourado sobre seus dedos trêmulos. Naquele momento foi impossível não notar qual o principal motivo que a fez se apaixonar de forma tão insana por aquele doutor maluco que tanto já a tinha irritado, pois sua maior qualidade era justamente aquela coragem indomável que conseguia domina-la de forma tão impetuosa.

'' _Nós devemos proteger a chave a qualquer custo. Eu serei sua distração, assim que eles baixarem a guarda faça o que deve ser feito! '' _Uniram seus lábios com um desespero gritante apimentado pela adrenalina, quando se separaram o amargo gosto da despedida ficou marcado em suas bocas. Tentou segurá-lo uma ultima vez tentando prolongar por mais alguns segundos aquele momento, mas foi completamente inútil, a única coisa que permaneceu sobre suas mãos trêmulas foi à criança recém-nascida e o medalhão que ate segundos atrás se encontrava inseparavelmente no pescoço de seu marido. Ele _nunca_ havia tirado aquele cordão sob _nenhuma_ hipótese ate o presente momento.

Assistiu por entre os retrovisores embaçados o momento em que meia dúzia de homens armados belicamente ate o céu de suas bocas seguiram para o cerco que se formava em volta de seu esposo que saiu para a noite chuvosa com as mãos ao alto em sinal de rendição. Com isso o carro que bloqueava a saída frontal da rua se encontrava desprotegido da forma como Juan havia previsto, mas ela teria de ser rápida se quisesse aproveitar aquela oportunidade.

Colocou o bebê ao qual se encontrava em seus braços no pequeno cesto que ate momentos atrás a pequena dormia tranquilamente e com uma agilidade assustadora para alguém com a aparência atual tão frágil ela tomou o lugar do motorista onde então poderia assumir a direção do veiculo. O volante sobre seus dedos fizeram uma volta completa em seu próprio eixo antes que o motor acelerasse em direção a sua ultima chance de sobrevivência. Jogou o carro para a direita com destreza em um movimento impressionantemente rápido no qual aproveitou a desprotegida lacuna entre os dois prédios laterais que separavam aquele espaço da avenida principal da cidade.

Os homens encapuzados que deveriam estar impedido a sua fuga tinham sido convocados para fechar o cerco em volta do homem rendido sobre a mira de meia dúzia de pistolas de tiro a distancia. Não pode evitar que a lataria do carro que pilotava fosse chocada com ao veiculo que lhe servia de obstáculo, arrancando com voracidade o retrovisor do mesmo com o impacto. Seus reflexos apurados de anos de treinamento militar foram cruciais para o sucesso daquela fuga mortal, conseguiu escapar antes mesmo que qualquer um dos homens do lado de fora pudesse reagir devidamente conseguindo aproveitar segundos preciosos que lhe proporcionaram chegar ao fim da rua antes que o calor dos tiros pudesse atingi-la.

Uma lagrima solitária escorregou com seus traços finos, mas não deixou que a mesma traçasse seu curso natural limpando-a com agressividade com a costa de sua mão esquerda. Não poderia se deixar quebrar naquele momento, ainda tinha a esperança de que eles poupassem a vida de Juan já que ele era um cientista tão magnificamente brilhante o qual poderia muito bem ser submetido aos planos da corporação em troca de sua vida. Mas sabia que isso jamais aconteceria, eles o matariam quando soubessem que era dentro daquele carro que estava à chave, teria de correr contra o desfavorável tempo, pois do contrario jamais se perdoaria por seu esposo ter se sacrificando daquela maneira em vão.

'' _Eu te amo Maribel. '' _Aquelas foram as ultimas silabas que pode ver sair dos lábios frigidos do homem algemado contra o piso molhado, era uma sentença muda que conseguiu ecoar a todos os extremos de sua alma antes que o veiculo onde estava se perdesse na escuridão propiciada pela parede do prédio o qual ela agradeceu aos deuses por ser capaz de cobrir os seus rastros com eficácia.

Sabia que seus perseguidores não demorariam em ligar as peças que entregaria que o tão funesto alvo que ludicamente achavam ter sido capazes de eliminar na realidade ainda permanecia vivo e o mesmo no presente momento ainda fosse o portador do controle da tão preciosa chave pela qual tantas pessoas precisaram pagar com suas vidas para ser mantida a salvo. Mas estar ciente de que aquele preço também seria pago por Juan apenas aumentava aquela dor excruciante que esmagava seu peito.

Nenhuma tortura física poderia se igualar com a sensação de ter o coração sendo quebrado daquela forma tão brutal como foi feita no momento em que aquele som tão familiar daquela voz rouca uivando de dor entrecortou o ar que entrava em seus pulmões. Apartir daquele instante não houve mais duvidas de que precisaria tomar decisões drásticas se não quisesse por tudo a perder em definido, pois há muito tempo havia deixado de ser apenas uma missão _nível A_ para se tornar seu pesadelo pessoal.

Ela olhou para o cesto da recém-nascida por entre as lagrimas tórridas que não foi mais capaz de evitar que queimassem sua pele, seu peito parecia estar em carne viva enquanto suas mãos tremiam com uma vivacidade sôfrega. A pequena não fazia ideia do mundo em que teve o desprazer de se encontrar naquele momento e sem sobra de duvidas estaria correndo perigo constante enquanto estivesse sobre sua tutela.

Suas ações sucessíveis após aquela dura decisão a fez agir praticamente em seu modo automático, pois se tivessem portando suas faculdades mentais sobre condições normais jamais se permitiria fazer aquela que seria sem sombra de duvidas a ordem mais cruel que já foi submetida a cumprir por seu subconsciente: Teria de desistir de Santana.


	2. Goodbyes always hurt

_**Agora voces vão entender melhor como sera a trama do enredo. Se ficar alguma coisa confusa podem me pergunta que eu irei corrigir.**____**  
#Lembrem que Leroy Berry é o pai moreno da Rachel (pelo menos na foto que apareceu no 1x01 de glee antes deles aparecerem totalmente diferentes pro casamento dela.)**____**  
#Enjoy**_

**Smooth Criminal**

**Bruna S Caldas**

**#Prólogo – Parte 2: '' Despedidas sempre doem''**

_''She ran underneath the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down, it was her doom''_

Mãos trêmulas seguravam com uma força desnecessária a delicada xícara que portava o liquido fumegante. Seus olhos, assim como o resto de sua musculatura, permaneciam sob alerta de uma forma tão obsessiva que mais parecia que ela se encontrava em meio a um campo de batalha ao invés de aconchegada no sofá recoberto de algodão egípcio. Suas sinapses pareciam congestionadas de tal forma que de nenhuma maneira era possível fazer com que seu corpo fosse capaz de assimilar o fato de estar finalmente em um local seguro. A adrenalina permanecia cortante em suas veias, sua respiração era profundamente frenética influenciando diretamente em sua circulação sanguínea fazendo com que seus batimentos cardíacos beirassem a uma completa sincope.

Todas essas observações gritantes do quão afetada sua mente havia saído do trágico embate do começo daquele dia fazia com que seus sinais vitais mandassem avisos descontrolados para o homem que tentava veemente examina-la, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco disposta a colaborar com qualquer coisa que fosse. Sua mente havia se afogado naquele enorme poço preenchido pelo medo, agora residente em seu peito, no lugar onde deveria estar seu coração. Seus lábios pareciam grudados devido a aquele amargo gosto de despedida contido naquele ultimo beijo dado em seu esposo, seus ouvidos não eram capazes de processar nenhum som vindo de seu redor, aquela torturante reprise dos gritos de agonia vindos de Juan os mantinha ocupados. Ele havia se sacrificado por elas. E ela se odiava por ter deixado isso acontecer. Odiava o fato de te-lo envolvido em toda aquela situação, odiava ter deixado que ele se apaixonasse por alguém como ela. E acima de tudo, odiava sentir que sempre esteve destinada a perdê-lo e mesmo assim seguiu em frente com aquela loucura.

Tudo seria mais fácil se tivesse seguido o protocolo de sua missão e apenas o tivesse eliminado quando assim foi solicitado, pois em nada adiantou tanta confusão se no fim das contas ele houvesse morrido de qualquer forma. No momento ela estava pouco ligando se tudo aquilo fizesse parte de uma causa muito maior do que as perdas em sua vida, ou sobre as terríveis consequências que pessoas inocentes sofreriam caso ela desistisse de lutar, já que a única coisa que tinha feito sentido começar tudo aquilo tinha se sacrificado para lhe manter viva.

Mesmo que no presente momento ela se perguntasse repetidas vezes se permanecer viva era realmente a melhor opção.

'' _Voce se sente melhor Mari?'' _Foi chamada por seu apelido de infância na tentativa de resgatar algum farelo de consciência que ainda residisse em sua alma inegavelmente quebrada. Um tom de voz impressionantemente calmo saiu dos lábios do homem que a primeira vista parecia ser alguém apavorante já que seus traços firmes pareciam pertencer a alguém com uma personalidade rígida. Mas Leroy Berry era muito mais do que qualquer um seria capaz de desvendar apenas analisando seu exterior, afinal ele era um dos homens mais genuinamente gentis que voce poderia encontrar naquela cidade. Com tanto é claro que fizesse por merecer tal gentileza.

Sentiu quando aquelas precisas – mesmo que grandes – mãos retiraram a xícara vazia das suas para que em seguida pudesse fazer com que seus dedos fossem entrelaçados. Aquele era um gesto comum entre os dois desde pequenos, isso sempre a fizera sentir acolhida não importando qual batalha interna estivesse enfrentado. Mas naquele momento aquela deveria ter sido a ultima coisa no universo que pudesse ser feita para conforta-la.

Livrou-se do contato bruscamente de uma maneira exageradamente hostil tentando levantar em seguida, mas suas pernas estavam fracas demais para leva-la a algum lugar. Pode ver o receio do homem a sua frente em se aproximar outra vez já que suas reações permaneciam imprevisivelmente repulsivas, não havia sido sua atenção afastar daquela forma um amigo tão querido como Leroy que apenas estava tentando ajudar. Porém assim que ele a tocou, automaticamente lembrou-se do toque de seu marido e de como ele era capaz de fazê-la lembrar de todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro apenas com um leve roçar de suas peles.

Saber que jamais poderia usufruir daquelas sensações outra vez fazia com que uma dor implacável fosse entalhada de forma lenta e mortal sobre o que havia restado do seu coração.

'' _D-desculpe. Eu apenas... eu apenas não queria ter de estar aqui.''_

'' _Esta tudo bem Mari, voce sabe que sempre será bem vinda... ''_

'' _Não, voce não entende Leroy! Eu não posso ficar por muito tempo, eu sei que voce já percebeu que eu não sou a droga de uma advogada e posso te garantir que caso eu fique aqui por mais tempo a agência pode te meter em graves problemas. '' _Suas pernas pareceram ganhar animo por conta própria, como se tivessem se curado de tamanha fraqueza de forma miraculosa, pois no instante seguinte ela já estava de pé e totalmente disposta a não ficar naquele espaço por mais nenhum segundo. Já havia perdido muitas pessoas queridas desde o momento em que foi forçada a aceitar aquela missão, não queria que Leroy fosse mais um numero naquela gigantesca estatística de perdas.

'' _Eu não vou deixar voce dar mais nenhum passo Maribel Rosalinda Lopez! Se o que voce acabou de me dizer for tão serio quanto eu imagino que seja voce não pode simplesmente atravessar essa porta com uma criança recém-nascida como se não estivesse totalmente fodida. '' _Ela havia ficado estática no momento em que seu nome foi pronunciado de forma completa escutando de forma pausada as palavras seguintes sendo pronunciadas de forma tão irritadiça que beiravam a uma ameaça. Perguntou-se como pode esquecer que Leroy não era o tipo de homem que ficaria protegido caso os fatos fossem lhe mantidos no escuro. Infelizmente ele era tão impulsivo quanto ela própria e caso escondesse o jogo mortal no qual estava uma partida prestes a perder seria como estar jogando a cabeça de seu amigo aos tubarões que a cercava.

Amaldiçoou seus sentimentos por deixá-la naquele tamanho estado de torpor após a fuga daquela madrugada, aquilo acabou fazendo com que ela perdesse o ultimo resquício de controle que ainda a impedia de escorregar em seus próprios movimentos. Do contrario jamais teria buscado abrigo justamente ali, o médico a sua frente era seu amigo mais tempo do que seriam capazes de contar mesmo juntando os dedos de suas mãos e não queria que seu nome fosse mais um a constar na lista de pessoas mortas por suas causa. Fora que se fosse mesmo falar a verdade teria de confessar que metade das coisas ais quais ele achava conhecer de sua vida não passavam de mentiras requisitadas por seu real trabalho.

Começou a esfregar as extremidades de sua testa com um movimento sem ritmo ditado por suas mãos. Ela sempre fazia esse gesto quando precisava encontrar uma saída plausível para uma situação delicada. Sabia que estava encurralada entre seu lado profissional bombardeando constantemente sua mente sobre os perigos que informação demais traria e o seu lado desastrosamente abalado com a perda incalculável de Juan realmente precisava antes de qualquer coisa desabafar.

Tecnicamente ela não poderia falar nem sobre tortura nenhum fato relacionado à missão, mas já estava mais do que evidente o fato de que ela tinha mandado o protocolo para o inferno no momento em que literalmente _dormiu com o inimigo. _A sensação de sufoco que subia por sua garganta gradativamente pareceu acelerar em algum momento de suas divagações mostrando sem rodeios que seus próprios princípios eram quem a estava encurralando.

'' _Ele esta morto. '' _Ela deveria arrumar a forma menos impactante para começar aquela conversa, mas já estava mais do que claro que não seria capaz de pronunciar palavra alguma ate o momento onde fosse capaz de admitir em voz alta a sentença que tinha a tinha deixado quebrada.

Proclamar tal coisa foi como reviver a dor só que desta vez sofrendo o triplo do impacto inicial uma vez que seu subconsciente – o atual responsável por ditar suas ações – acreditava que enquanto aquela sentença não fosse proferida por seus lábios seria como se os fatos ainda não fossem completamente reais. Ela queria acreditar naquilo, que tudo não tivesse passado de uma brincadeira cruel de cérebro na forma de um atroz pesadelo e que ainda fosse capaz de simplesmente acordar, ainda era possível voltar para Juan. Mas o mundo real obviamente não pararia para que ela sonhasse acordada, ainda precisava finalizar a real missão que tinha levado tão longe e quanto mais cedo tivesse aquele choque de realidade mais rápido poderia ter paz.

''_Juan. Ele deve estar morto uma hora dessas. '' _O rosto pasmo de seu amigo não a surpreendeu, mesmo nunca tendo visto pessoalmente seu esposo – devido às circunstâncias sobre as quais se casou – ele logo entendeu o motivo para que ela tivesse chegado daquela forma tão estranha em sua casa. Maribel havia chego ali como se fosse um animal acuado que estivesse próximo de ser abatido. Por nenhum momento chegou a pensar que tão analogia fosse tão próximo do que ela estaria realmente passando.

Não deixou a expressão do médico a sua frente lhe afetar, apenas voltou a sentar no sofá impecavelmente limpo enquanto desenrolava o monologo que explicaria toda aquela situação.

''_Eu era uma agente federal ate ser transferida para a agência de recrutas filiada da Cia que basicamente fazia todo o trabalho sujo que o governo não pode se ariscar a fazer. Eu fui designada para mata-lo, ele era o doutor em computação chefe da segurança do setor de pesquisas e aplicações tecnológicas do México, que ao contrario do que todos pensavam não é nenhum pouco subdesenvolvido na área de armamento nuclear e biológico. '' _Suas palavras iniciais mesmo que fossem apenas os fatos superficiais daquela fatal saga já conseguiu trazer os primeiros sinais de horror ao rosto incrédulo do homem agora sentado ao seu lado.

'' _Em um primeiro momento eu deveria apenas mata-lo, o que seria algo relativamente fácil, afinal eu fui treinada como uma agente que realizaria qualquer tipo de serviço. Mas então houve uma mudança de planos e o governo resolveu ampliar a missão e cortar definitivamente o mal pela raiz, para isso eu precisaria me infiltrar na organização militar deles. Minha missão era conseguir todos os arquivos necessários para criptografar os dados das pesquisas dos armamentos que os restantes dos agentes estavam responsáveis por conseguir. Depois disso, toda a central deles iria pelos ares, mas tudo aquilo deveria ser feito com a maior descrição possível, tínhamos de conseguir os arquivos para que então eles pudessem explodir todos os originais juntamente com os seus elaboradores fazendo obviamente ter sido um acidente. ''_Leroy lembrou-se da noticias de meses atrás noticiadas em vários locais do mundo sobre a grande explosão ocorrida em uma base militar desativada do exercito mexicano. As especulações apontaram para um acidente gerado pelas falhas na própria estrutura da base e aos restos de materiais posteriormente inflamáveis deixados nas fundações do prédio onde eram guardados os armamentos. O caso não gerou muita repercussão já que o governo mexicano preferiu manter a descrição sobre os acontecimentos ocorridos do seu lado da fronteira.

'' _Toda a nossa equipe acabou sendo terceirizada afinal se algo desse errado o governo não poderia ter vinculo algum com a operação, os mexicanos estavam apenas esperando uma oportunidade para atacar e se isso acontecesse estaríamos todos na mais completa merda!''_Sua voz firme tremeu nesse momento quando as imagens da ação em curso a invadiu sofregamente. Não havia duvidas de que todos aqueles fatos eram verídicos e mesmo que qualquer pessoa pudesse achar que ela estava apenas delirando ou completamente louca Leroy apenas continuou a escuta-la sem interferir naquele desenrolar de fatos assumindo seu típico semblante imparcial.

'' _No conjunto geral a missão teria sido um completo sucesso se não fosse pelo fato de eu não estar mais disposta a entregar nenhuma informação ao nosso governo. E só Deus sabe o quão certo eu agi, porque a oposição não esta brincando nos debates políticos quando dizem que sem guerras a nossa economia ira a falência. As informações das armas que conseguimos fariam com que um massacre desumano fosse iniciado, não é junto que tantas pessoas inocentes morressem apenas por mais uma estúpida briga entre governantes idiotas. ''_Pura indignação acompanhava suas palavras, a causa pela qual lutava era nobre, ela era a mocinha da historia, a heroína, então porque raios o seu final feliz agora era um fato impossível?

'' _Eu consegui fugir com a chave, mas eles capturaram Juan na tentativa de me atrair para uma armadilha. Eu conhecia bem como tudo funcionava, eu já fui um deles, por isso foi simples entrar em outra missão suicida para salva-lo já que eu fiz a besteira de me apaixonar pelo meu alvo! Conseguimos escapar com vida por muito pouco e foi quando todo esse inferno começou. Eles continuaram nos caçando por meses e poucos dias atrás quando já tínhamos um plano pra escapar da droga desse país eles quase me mataram. '' _Ela não achou ser possível ainda ter lágrimas para gastar, seu ducto lagricamal deveria estar completamente vazio a uma altura daquelas, mas quando sentiu o liquido salgado inundando seu rosto, pela primeira vez durante aquela conversa procurou refugio no toque cortês de seu amigo que lhe esperava de braços abertos absortos em uma atmosfera silenciosa.

Sabia que ele era a ultima pessoa no universo que julgaria seus atos, disso ela não tinha formas de como negar, desde quando ela poderia se recordar de sua infância a figura de Leroy sempre esteve ao seu lado não importando o nível de confusão que desde tão cedo incessantemente a perseguiu. Esse lampejo a fez finalmente compreender o motivo por trás de suas ações que a levaram a procurar abrigo logo ali.

Tinha consciência de que era muito egoísta de sua parte querer tamanho amparo sabendo que somente daria em troca problemas, mas a dor proveniente de seu luto foi mais forte, ela precisava de colo, precisava de apoio do único lugar que ainda poderia recorrer. E com isso se permitiu esquecer todo aquele turbilhão de perigos que a cercavam fazendo com que ela voltasse a ser apenas uma mulher normal que chorava pela perda do amor de sua vida.

Com isso, demorou quase meia hora para que ela conseguisse formular qualquer pensamento que fosse no mínimo coerente, isso se deu por intermedio da única coisa que conseguiria resgata-la daquele estado de semiconsciência, o choro abafado de sua filha vindo do andar superior.

'' _Não se preocupe, eu subo para pegá-la, já volto. '' _Ficou alguns minutos sozinhos na espaçosa sala de estar que poucos instantes depois foram preenchidos por uma serie de choramingos vindos da recém-nascida embrulhada em uma manta branca onde os braços firmes de Leroy a seguravam com toda a delicadeza possível. A expressão de Maribel mesmo trazendo profundos traços de seu abalo psicológico não deixou de ser suavizada pela pequena dose de paz transferida para si quando pode envolver aquele pequeno ser em seus colo.

Seu amigo voltou a sentar no lugar vago no sofá onde alguns longos minutos atrás a escutava atentamente, não queria mais ter de falar mais nada relacionado aquele assunto, já tinha provado do gosto nada agradável que tais lembranças provocavam sobre si, mesmo que o silencio trouxesse ainda mais dor.

Pequenos movimentos às escuras foram feitas pela menina em seu braço que voltou a choramingar impaciente a procura de comida. Logo o barulho de frustração foi substituído pelo de rápidas engolidas por parte da pequena que parecia satisfeita por finalmente ter o aconchego e o alimento materno.

'' _Eu cheguei muito perto de morrer soterrada. Tão perto que eles próprios acharam que eu estava morta, mas de alguma forma que nem mesmo eu sei explicar Juan me salvou. ''_Recobrou sua narrativa por motivos que nem mesmo ela saberia explicar sob o olhar preocupado do médico que acenou com a cabeça tentando fazê-la entender que não precisava prosseguir se isso não a tivesse fazendo sentir bem. Mas ela continuou da mesma forma após uma breve pausa, não era mais questão de poder ou não continuar, era uma _necessidade_.

''_Nesse meio tempo eu descobri que estava grávida e por algum milagre divino eu e minha filha conseguimos sobreviver ao parto. Eu perdir muito sangue com o acidente e mais ainda quando estava dando a luz, mas como estávamos muito perto do local onde meus últimos contatos em Ohio que poderiam nos tirar desse inferno, acabamos continuando com o plano. Era para termos parado em Cleveland, mas eles nos encurralaram outra vez, por isso fugimos pra cá. '' _O inicio daquele dia parecia uma memória nebulosamente distante, não conseguia lembrar-se de muita coisa além das cenas de Juan se entregando, da chuva, e da dor de ouvi-lo gritar.

'' _Juan se sacrificou para salvar ao bebê e a mim, ele sabe como decodificar todas as senhas, mas sem a ultima chave que esta comigo é impossível acessá-los de qualquer forma. Ele sabia disso, e mesmo assim se entregou ja sabendo que iriam mata-lo. '' _Tentou fixar um ponto aleatório em meia à quantidade enorme de fotos e quadros espalhados pela parede, mas o toque inocente da menina em seus braços não deixava que ela se perdesse outra vez naquele poço de fraqueza.

'' _Sinceramente eu irei te dar um conselho o qual eu lhe forçarei a seguir não importa o quanto voce não queira, falo como seu médico, por isso voce ficará aqui por mais alguns dias. Voce está ferida, fraca e mentalmente desorientada. Precisa de cuidados antes de prosseguir com qualquer outro plano. '' _O olhar com o que retribuiu aquele conselho deixava claro que tempo não era um luxo que ela poderia esbanjar livremente. Não chegou a dar uma negação verbal a sentença, apenas deixou desviar novamente seu olhar para a criança que havia dormindo ainda mamando em seu seio esquerdo.

''_Ainda não me disse o nome dessa fofura em seu colo!'' _Pela primeira em todo aquele diálogo a vontade de sorrir se fez presente, foi uma reação um tanto quanto envergonhada de sua parte já que tinha jogado aquele rebuliço de loucuras sobre seu amigo sem ao menos apresentar a garotinha que ele poderia considerar praticamente como sua sobrinha. A amizade de longa data que os unia fazia com que Leroy sempre tivesse representado o irmão que nunca teve.

'' _Eu queria que ela se chamasse Naya, eu sempre disse que quando tivesse uma filha ela se chamaria assim. Mas Juan insistiu que seu nome deveria ser o da minha mãe, por isso a chamos de Santana. '' _O sorriso envergonhado deu lugar a um que resplandecia orgulho, mas o mesmo não demorou a ser substituido por um de puro medo quando continuou sua narrativa.

'' _Não posso a deixar ter uma vida de uma fugitiva miserável. Ela merece uma família, uma boa educação, ter a chance de amar. Não posso dar nada disso se ela for comigo, sequer posso garantir que ela sobreviva. ''_

'' _O que pensa em fazer? Voce vai abandona-la?''_

'' _Eu não faço ideia, mas vou pensar em alguma coisa. Os federais já devem estar se certificando de analisar cada centímetro dessa cidade, não tenho muito tempo e em dois dias no máximo eu teria de estar em Cleveland. Mas agora não tenho como fugi com ela, eles sabem quem procurar, sabem que sobrevivi e que tenho alguma coisa a proteger, sabem que tenho Santana. '' _Sua sentença exerceu um peso incalculável sobre o ambiente, foi como se a pressão atmosférica tivesse se tornado maior do que a formada por seus diafragmas, nem mesmo o ar que circulava pela sala foi ouvido por um longo minutos, quase como se suas palavras tivessem tido o poder de congelar o tempo.

'' _Mari, eu me preocupo com voce, com a sua segurança, acho que posso te ajudar a sair daqui! ''_

Leroy não era do tipo de pessoa que ficaria somente na plateia assistindo os fatos daquela enorme e trágica peça que possuia o roteiro de sua vida sendo apresentada perante seus olhos enquanto suas chances de mudar aquele final já sentenciado permanecessem estagnadas.

Ele iria ajuda-la de qualquer forma, mesmo que tivesse que força-la a aceitar, pois sabia que do contrario ela morreria tentando escapar de Lima, a essa altura do dia toda a cidade já deveria estar minada por ciladas.

'' _Não, eu não posso aceitar, se eu te p... ''_

'' _Vai ficar tudo bem! Confie em mim, o favor que irei te fazer não me colocará sobre nenhum perigo apenas tornará sua partida mais fácil. '' _Ele cortou suas palavras com firmeza eliminando os possíveis argumentos que ela jogaria sobre si para impedi-lo de se meter naquela teia emaranhada de riscos.

'' _O que voce quer dizer? Eu não compreendo.''_

'' _Eu tirei licença do hospital juntamente com todas as minhas férias acumuladas, Hiram fará o mesmo no escritório porque em breve teremos um novo membro em nossa família. Ela nascerá em poucos dias, e se chamará Rachel, com certeza será mais uma criança a trazer alegria a essa casa. ''_

Ela tentou força a todas as fracas sinapses sendo realizadas em seu cérebro na tentativa de se libertar daquela nevoa que deixava todos os seus pensamentos nublados. Mesmo não querendo dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente, não possuía sequer uma misera ideia de plano que pudesse sobrepor à tentativa de Leroy de lhe ajudar, ou seja, querendo ou não o nó da corda ao entorno de seu pescoço era apertada a cada minuto e não tinha ideia de como escapar de sua execução eminente.

'' _Podemos cuidar da pequena Santana por alguns meses ate que voce consiga arrumar uma forma de saírem do país. Eu confio em voce, sei que arrumará algum jeito de fazer isso dar certo. Maribel Lopez jamais desistiria sem lutar. '' _Poderia ser estupidez de sua parte concordar com aquele plano que tinha baixíssimas chances de realmente dar certo, pois uma vez em Cleveland o objetivo era sair do país, não regredir para mais uma provável armadilha em Lima uma vez que era incrível como os investigadores do governo conseguiam descobrir informações sobre a vida cotidiana de qualquer cidadão em um simples apertar de botões. Sempre atribuiu a isso o fato de sempre conseguirem achar seu rastro, mas naquele momento as palavras do médico foram às únicas capazes de trazer alguma sobriedade a sua mente, como se um terrível temporal estivesse acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça e aquela ideia fosse como o sol após a tempestade.

'' _Mas e se eu não voltar?'' _Essa duvida a atingiu dolorosamente no momento em que voltou o olhar para o bebê dormindo em seus braços. O seu instinto materno gritava brandamente que deixa-la naquela cidade era um erro, como se pudesse prever o impensável futuro onde não conseguiria voltar para sua filha.

'' _Eu sei que vai, talvez não no momento que voce espere, mas nós sempre voltamos para as pessoas que amamos. '' _Um suspiro sôfrego acompanhou a irônica lagrima solitária que deslizou por seu rosto inexpressivo. A sentença proferida por Leroy poderia estar certa de duas formas completamente distintas: Ou ela voltaria para reencontrar com sua filha ainda em vida ou se juntaria novamente com Juan graças à morte.

**N.A:**

_**Voces devem estar se perguntado porque diabos eu dividi o prólogo em duas partes, bem é porque o primeiro capitulo era apenas pra ver se vcs aprovariam a ideia e tudo mais...**__**  
**__**Espero que tenham entendido todo o enredo, e sim terá muito drama, afinal nessa historia a Santana terá que enfrentar muitas emoções fortes.**____**  
**__**Então quero saber a opinião de voces, O que acharam dos pais da Santana? Acham que Maribel conseguirá voltar? palpites de como Santana e Brittany irão começar esse romance? Bem responderei o que quiserem nos reviews!**____**  
**__**Ate o próximo, deixem comentários, preciso saber o que passa na mente de voces!**____**  
**__**Aviso: sim ja estou terminando o próximo capitulo de ''Someone Like You''.**_


End file.
